zelda bha au
by diefire554
Summary: links end up in world of my hero academia
1. new world

Everything was normal. The Links had just finished fighting a large group of enemies when suddenly they switched to another world again. Wild looked around in surprise. This world was different than any he has ever seen. All the buildings were incredibly tall, and the general area felt incredibly crowded. Looking around, Wild noticed that everyone seemed slightly off. There were people with horns and tails, heck he even saw a floating pair of clothes.  
"Does anyone know where we are?" Time asked. Everyone just looked around and shook their heads. Before they were able to try to figure out where they were, there was a scream in the distance. All of the Links turned and started to run toward the source. When they got there, they saw a monster they had never seen before. It was a giant, seemingly mutilated human. Everyone was so distracted by this bizarre sight they didn't notice the 17-year-old boy with spiky hair and giant grenades on his arms run past them and fire off an enormous explosion which blasted the monster straight up in the sky and caused it to turn back into an average human.  
After the monster was taken care of, the spiky hair boy turned toward them and gave them an annoyed look. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DUMBASSES DOING YOU'RE TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?" the boy yelled at them.  
"Kacchan," a voice yelled from a distance. It was another boy whose appearance reminded Wild of broccoli." there are more villains on the west side of the city. I'm going to need your help to take them out."  
"I'll be over there soon, loser, but first" Kacchan? turned to look at them again. "Civilians should stay away from villains. It's already a big enough pain to keep you guys safe without you running towards your death," and after saying that, he just blasted off towards broccoli head.  
"What the hell was that all about? Who was that asshole" Legend sneered.  
'Actually, he kind of reminded me of you' Wild thought before merely sighing. Now Wild knew he could and should probably listen to the angry boy, but he was too curious. So before Twilight could stop him, he ran to the west side of the city.

He managed to get away without being caught now. It was just him and his favorite doggo, wolfie, running west. They ran until they saw an explosion.  
"Guess the angry boy with the mask is over there. Let's look around the area to see if we can help," Wild heard Twilight say.  
"What how?" Wild stammers, "how are you here?"  
"I'll tell you later," Twilight said, giggling, slapping him on the shoulder. "Come on," Twilight turned around a jogged off, leaving Wild to chase him. They ran in between the building. They were about halfway through the alley when Twilight stops in his tracks, causing Wild to crash into him, slamming them both into the ground.

"Hey, why the heck did?" Wild started saying until he heard a snicker in front of him. He looked up and saw a 20-year old whose body is covered in hands. "Oh, come on. I finally had a plan to take down that green-haired brat, and that boy had to stop me, and now these two brats are getting in my way when I'm trying to regroup," the man whined. "Guess I'll just have to take them out." He touched the wall, and it crumbled beneath his fingers. Wild then found himself getting a piggyback back ride from Twilight. While Wild was trying to figure out what was happening, Twilight seems to have stood up, and Wild unconsciously grabbed onto him back.

"Ok, I have a plan first things first get off of me. "Twilight whispered as Wild sheepishly grinned. "Then climb up that wall and use your bombs to blow up the overhang. This will give us enough of a distraction to meet up with the other".

Wild leaped off of Twilight's back onto the wall and started climbing it while Twilight pulled out his bow and began firing arrows at hand man. After Wild was a few meters up, he pulled out a bomb and threw it at a small overhang above handy. The good news is that the rubble successfully distracted Mr. Hand. The bad news is that a piece of rubble flew up and hit Wild on the head. The next thing he knew, he was in Twilight's arms and then complete darkness.


	2. what's a quirk

How could he be so stupid? It seemed like such a great idea a way to distract the opponent without seriously hurting them. But now because of him and his crazy ideas, Wild was hurt. Twilight took a deep breath.  
'_Ok,_' he thought. _'I can beat myself up for this later, but right now, I need to get Wild out of here._'  
Twilight picked Wild up bridal style and ran as fast as he could out of the alley just as they were about to escape a shadow popped up and blocked his view, then he was somewhere else entirely.

Point of View Switch:  
"I wonder where Twilight and Wild ran off to?" Wind questioned. "They've been gone for a while"

"Aww is someone worried," Warriors jokes. "I'm sure they'll be back soon. After all Twilight with him so Wild shouldn't be able to get in too much trouble"

"They are literally running straight towards trouble." Legend groaned. "We probably need to go after them, don't we?"

"It has been a while, ok everyone form teams Hyrule and Legend in one team, Wind you go with Sky Four go with them, War you're with me. Remember that they were headed west."

"If only we had Wolfie, it would make it so much easier to find them," Wind complained.

"If we had Wolfie, they wouldn't need to be found," Legend said. "What does" Wind started. "Never mind that let's just go," Time interrupted. And with that, they headed out to find Twilight and Wild.

Back to Twilight:  
"Who the hell are you?" Twilight growled at the shadow.

"Wow what a temper," the shadow replied. "I am Kurogiri, and I couldn't just let you escape, isn't that right Shigaraki Tomura."

"To be honest, at first I didn't care if you lived or died, but that really hurt." Shigaraki whined. "Oh I know let's have some fun with them."

Time time:

This was bad. After looking for Twilight and Wild for an hour, they agreed to meet up back up in front of an apartment complex in the southwestern part of the city. Time and Warriors found no clues to the whereabouts of Twilight and Wild. They only clue that they found is that Hyrule found Twilight's necklace near rubble in an alleyway of the city. They had concluded that the wreckage was Wild's doing, but after looking around, they found no other sign of them. They were trying to come up with a plan when Time noticed the green-haired boy from earlier. He was carrying groceries and seemed to live nearby. He was with someone else a boy with a scar on his face whose hair was half white and half red.

He then looked up and saw Time looking at him. "Hey All Might. Is that you? What are you doing here? ."

_'All Might who is that_' Time thought. "No actually, my name is Time. We met before actually."

"He looks too much like All Might for it to just be a coincidence. Maybe he's his secret brother," Half and Half whispered to himself.

"Sorry for the confusion. I'm Deku, and this is Todor-" Deku started when Todor- interrupted, "Can you breathe fire?"

"What no, I can't," Time answered, really confused. '_Why would he ask me that anyway._'

"As I was saying before, my crazy boyfriend interrupted, I'm Deku, and this is Todoroki. We're heroes, so if you need anything, let us know." Deku was finally able to say.

"Deku… Ok I know this sounds like a stupid question, but are you a tree in human form by any chance and do you have any leaves I could really use them to survey the area." Wind questioned.

'Omg what if my boyfriend is a tree, both my fire and my ice kills tree, I mean it would make sense with the green hair and the fact that he took a long time to get a quirk but it was extremely strong once he got it just like how it takes an extremely long time for trees to grow, but once they start growing they get incredibly strong. MY BOYFRIEND IS A TREE' Todoroki panicked internally.

"No, my quirk allows me to punch stuff really hard, it has nothing to do with trees. Also, how would a leaf help you observe the area," Deku answered.

"What's a quirk?"


	3. Hostage

"What's a quirk," Wind asked innocently.  
"Huh," Deku exclaimed. Before he started mumbling incoherently. Wind swears that he could see words popping out of Deku's head.

"What are these guys doing here?" Kachaan walked up being followed by a boy with spiky red hair. "Also, weren't there nine of you where did the one with the hair and tattoo bastard go."

"Actually Kachaan" Warrior started to say when "WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD CALL ME THAT!? Either call me Bakugo or Ground Zero, the explosion hero."

"Ok, Bakugo, we are actually here looking for them. We lost them when they ran to the west side of the city." The warrior replied casually.

"What they FUCKING IDIOTS," Bakugo fumed. "Woah calm down there boomy. Hi, I'm Kirishima. It's nice to meet you. Now before my date tries to kill you, would you mind explaining why two members of your group were running toward the most dangerous part of the city."

"Well, one of them ran off, and the other one chased after them." Time answered. "The only clue for their location is this necklace that belongs to the one with the face tattoos."  
Time grabbed the chain of the necklace and pulled out a necklace that looked like a piece of black glass with spirals of orange attached to a metal chain.

Bakugo replied only with a really irritated look. "Where did you find that?" Deku chimed in.

"We found it in an alley buried under a pile of rubble," Sky replied. "I think it was by Bourbon Street and Pikes Avenue."

This new information caused Deku to turn at least 3 shades whiter. "That's near where we were fighting the League of Villains, and if they seemingly disappeared then…(aggressive mumbling)"

"They're either dead, or that shadow bastard showed up, meaning that they could be anywhere," Bakugo added.

"THEY'RE NOT DEAD," Four shouted his eyes glowing blue. "Well, theoretically, given the right circumstances," he began to say as his eyes turned purple. "Will you shut up" he yelled to himself, his eyes turning back to their original color.

With Wild and Twilight

Twilight quickly scanned the area Wild was still out cold, and the only exit was blocked. The only option was to either fight while defending Wild or to talk his way out of this. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by Kurogiri. "If I may, I think it would be a better idea to keep them alive and use them as a hostage of sorts. After all, were after heros, it's their job to save everyone."

"Do what you want," Shigaraki responded, pouting slightly. Twilight gritted his teeth he hated the idea of being used to catch the other but what choice did he have. He could try to fight, but fighting these two while keeping wild safe seemed almost impossible, the same for trying to escape. Maybe if he turned into a wolf, he could catch them by surprise. He reached his hand into his pocket to grab his necklace, but there was nothing there. _'Really out of all times I had to lose it, it had to be now,'_ he thought frustrated.

"Looks like this one trying to catch us by surprise," Shigariki says, pointing at him. "Where are rope we need to tie them up before they do something stupid like trying to use their quirks."

'Quirks," Twilight thought. 'That must be how they destroy objects by touching them and teleport, and it must be how that guy from earlier created explosions.' Then both he and Wild were tied to chairs and placed on opposite sides of the room.

"Ok now to create the bait," Kurogiri said as he pulled off Twilight's furry shawl.

Hey we're Deku now

Deku stopped mumbling, being distracted by the outburst. "Oh, that reminds me you don't know what quirks, well, I'm still not sure how that possible I'm guessing that yours is to multiply yourself, which is why you appear to have multiple personalities in your head it's probably a side effect from your quirk."  
Four gave Deku a bewildered look before changing the subject. "So how are we going to find Twilight and Wild."

Just then, a furry coat fell on top of Deku's head. "What is" "That Twilight's" Wind yelled, taking the coat from Deku. "Hey, there's a note here. 'If you want to save these innocent civilians then head to 27 N Highland St, be quick, or they may end up dead.'"


End file.
